Cruzados
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Sólo se habían cruzado por un pasillo, una vez, solos. Nadie sabía muy bien por qué había evolucionado así. Quizás era la magia del lugar. - AI para Aurora Reid Friki del foro DDNT - Gui


**Gui**: y aquí llego con otro amigo invisible. Esta vez del foro **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**, para **Aurora Reid Friki** que pidió un lime/lemmon de Ron/Pansy con humor y romance, amor y odio. Espero que te guste y feliz año nuevo (claro)

**Disclaimer**: Rowling no emparejó a Ron y Pansy. Y puede que nunca lo hiciera. Nosotros le pervertimos la obra.

* * *

**Cruzados**

No habría sabido remontar a una primera vez. Se acordaba de una vez que se cruzaron en el pasillo y se ladraron. Era en torno a un partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, pero él aún no era guardián. ¿Era en quinto año? No sabía muy bien por qué se acordaba de esa vez. Quizás porque estaban solos. Ron la miró mal, como diciendo "qué fea eres" y a Pansy le sentó como una patada en el culo. Así que le gritó.

¿Por qué no marcar aquella vez como el inicio? Todo empezó un día tenso, con un ladrido. No era muy romántico. Pero igual era mejor que su historia no fuese muy romántica, porque se la tenía que contar a alguien a quien no le gustaría nada saberla. Esos días era todo así. Cuando se encontraban con Popotter y sus amigos les molestaban con sus mejores insultos. Ellos se defendían más mal que bien, y a veces solo ponían caras de héroe dolido que se retiene con toda la fuerza de su voluntad para no pegarte, todo muy sentimental. Ese aspecto era de los pocos que le irritaban aún a esas alturas en Ron. A veces pensaba que se degradaba al dejarle estar con ella.

Ron no era ninguna lumbrera. Nunca lo había sido. Por alguna razón, le gustaba, y tenía que encontrar la raíz de esa razón. Con el tiempo, se había alimentado con bobadas cursis que no le repetiría a nadie y que en plena posesión de sus facultades le daban vergüenza (en el sentido más crudo de la palabra), pero que en su momento le habían hecho derretirse. Un día, hasta la fallaron las rodillas. Y él la agarró.

El principio, sin embargo...

Le encontraba estúpido, feo, vulgar, tan interesante como una mosca molesta. No hacía falta tener dos dedos de frente para saber que él pensaba algo parecido, pero a la altura de su corto cerebro de hombre; y además, imbécil. No sabía muy bien por qué en esa época (quinto año) se lo cruzó más de lo habitual, estando los dos solos en los pasillos. Al principio pensó que era una broma de Peeves. Sabía ahora que no era cosa de Ron. Igual era la magia del castillo. La cuarta vez en una semana se preguntó qué haría el pobretón Weasley yendo solo por los pasillos. ¿Popotter y la Comelibros le habían dejado para darse el lote en el despacho de Dumbledore?

Quizás el hecho de que no tuviese tiempo de decir ese tipo de frases que le venían al cerebro como un automatismo había hecho que se volviesen más raras. Menos dañinas. Al final, se cruzaban mirándose sin más. Una vez, Ron la saludó. Estaban en un universo alternativo extraño. Todo lo que pasaba en ese pasillo se quedaba en ese pasillo: Pansy era cruda con el Trío Dorado, más de lo habitual incluso. Sobretodo con la Comelibros. Era un placer indescriptible ver como enrojecía Ron hasta las orejasy la miraba dolido. Llorica, "es mi amiga" decían sus ojos. Como si ellos fueran algo por lo que ella debiese respetar a sus amigos.

La gente que va en grupo cambia de forma radical cuando está sola. O eso dicen. Pansy no sentía un cambio en ella. Sentía las mismas ganas de joder, de dar donde duele. Igual para fines distintos, jugando con la polisemia de esa palabra tan fea. En realidad era demasiado cruel. En algún lugar, una pequeña Pansy miraba a Ronald Weasley que era tan alto... con curiosidad.

No se cruzaron tantas veces en realidad. Debieron de ser tres. Quizás cuatro. Y luego pasó algo raro. Ron no lo recordaba así, lo habían hablado. Pero a Pansy le introdujo una idea en la cabeza. Vio pasar a Ron mientras besaba a otro chico. El tío no se dio ni cuenta, porque cerraba los ojos y le apretaba la boca contra los labios sin tener ni idea de lo que hacía y Pansy empezó a pensar en cómo besaría Weasley... Y se le metió la idea entre ceja y ceja. Las adolescentes de quince años tienen ese tipo de obsesiones.

No cambió su manera de ser por ello. Pero se acercó a él. Dando señales. Iba guapa. Le miraba a los ojos con una sonrisita. Pasaba por delante seis, siete veces, asegurándose que la viese todas y cada una de ellas. Lo había practicado en el espejo, ponía su actitud de chica guapa interesante. Así se hacen las cosas, pensaba. Recordaba perfectamente el día en el que el idiota de Cormac McLaggen le había dicho que la quería besar. Claro que se había dejado, pero con Ron no funcionaría así. Haría que él tuviese ganas, que él diese el primer paso. Seguro que nunca había besado a una chica. Seguro que besaba mal.

Ese pensamiento la hizo flaquear. ¿Para qué besar a alguien que besaba mal? De la noche a la mañana volvió a cambiar su actitud, dejando a Weasley en un rinconcito olvidado de su cerebro.

Pero igual algo había hecho efecto, porque se le acercó. Hablaron. Ron fue muy torpe. Pansy no contestó muy bien. La segunda vez fue mejor. En una semana, ignorándose delante de todos, ya estaban ligando. Pansy supo que de esa semana no pasaba cuando Snape les puso a trabajar juntos y la rozaba todo el rato. El codo. Las manos. Se acercaba más de lo normal. Hasta le dio con el pie y ella se la devolvió. Había creado, como quien no quiere la cosa, tensión sexual. Igual no besaba mal.

No fue el beso más espectacular que le habían dado (no sabía muy bien en qué momento habían pasado de saludarse en el pasillo a enrollarse en un armario de escobas que encontraron por ahí), lo que sí era espectacular eran las maravillas que hacía con las manos. Primero le había acariciado la espalda y se le había puesto los pelos de punta, y muy rápidamente, sus manos habían bajado a la cintura, las caderas, el culo mientras ella aún no había pensado en meterle las manos en el pelo.

La alarma tardó en encenderse. Ron le acariciaba el muslo interno, jugaba con fuego. Se acercaba, se iba, y Pansy sólo deseaba que dejase de dudar. Se imaginaba sus maravillosas manos ahí... Le gemía en la boca, hasta que se separó un poco y oyó su voz, se oyó a si misma jadear de placer y se despertó del ensueño. Le separó de un golpe y se adecentó.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? -le gritó.

-Algo de lo que me arrepiento. Aunque a ti parecía gustarte.

-No me interesas.

-Tú a mi tampoco.

Fue algo violento y poco acertado. Los dos se obsesionaron con el tema. Pansy se enfadaba, ¡si ni siquiera le gustaba! Quizás deberían haber acabado con lo que habían empezado en el armario de escobas para olvidar el tema, poder olvidarlo. O quizás fuera la magia del castillo. Empezó un tira y afloja que duró semanas, meses.

Aún seguían en ello, entre besos y cuchilladas de palabras.

* * *

Ehm, ya está... ¿Qué tal?

Feliz fin de año, yo me voy de fiesta.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
